WO 98/35422 discloses a method and device, wherein group messages are transmitted in a packet-oriented radio network having at least one support node, a number of group users, and at least one defined area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,443 discloses a mobile telephone system which performs telephone communication with a group consisting of mobile subscribers in order to improve the rate of completion of incoming calls and communication quality, wherein the group of mobile subscribers each send information including location number and subscriber number.
The present invention is directed toward a method of transmitting at least one group message as effectively as possible to one or more subscriber devices of at least one group in a radio communication network. The present invention is further directed toward an associated radio communication network, subsystem and mobile communication device.